


This Year I Want You

by modernpatroclus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluffity fluff, Set in the future, Tumblr Prompt, bc they'll be spending this christmas IN THE HOSPITAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A rolling down the stairs covered in wrapping paper, screaming “I’M YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT” at Person B. Person B catches them before they get seriously injured and carries them around in a wrapping paper bundle for the rest of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s Christmas Eve, and instead of working on the next chapter to my [time travel fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5395886/chapters/12464822), I wrote this festive little drabble while I watch Elf and mope over how it’s supposed to be 70 FREAKING DEGREES TOMORROW.  
> Title comes from "Ho Ho Hopefully" by The Maine.  
> Enjoy!

Oliver stops stirring the sauce he’s making for their Team Arrow holiday dinner later that night at the strange sounds coming from the top of the stairs. He can’t tell what it is, so he puts the lid over the pot and walks into the living room, peering up the stairs.

Felicity is nowhere to be found. Instead, the bedroom light is on and the door is half-open, and he can hear her making distinctive sounds of struggling, accompanied by the continuous sounds of what he thinks is crinkling paper.

He’s just about to go up there and see what she’s doing when Felicity finally emerges from the bedroom, covered from her shoulders to her ankles in mint green and white wrapping paper.

“What are you doing?” he asks, confusion and amusement coloring his voice.

“I’m _obviously_ your Christmas present!” Felicity exclaims, looking like she wants to throw her arms out for emphasis. But seeing as they’re bound to her sides, she just rocks forward a little bit, losing her balance.

Oliver suppresses a laugh, instead raising an eyebrow and saying, “But you’re Jewish.”

Felicity rolls her eyes and sighs, feigning impatience. “I’m aware of that, Oliver. But _you_ celebrate Christmas, so I have to give you a Christmas present. Hence, I am your Christmas present! I just need to get down there so I can give it to you,” she says, like it’s that simple.

“How are you gonna get down the stairs?” Oliver asks, his amusement growing.

Felicity purses her lip, seriously thinking about the question.

“I didn’t really think about that, to be honest,” she admits.

Oliver finally lets his mask fall with a laugh, and Felicity glares at him.

“Hey! You know what, I’m coming down there, and you’re going to eat those words.”

He puts his hands up in defense. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to. You’re thinking it. You’re forgetting that I can read you like a book.”

Oliver watches nervously from the bottom of the stairs, trying to refrain from going up and helping her before she trips and gets hurt. Knowing how she gets when she’s trying to accomplish something and he offers to help, he stays where he is.

After five minutes and only getting down three steps, Oliver decides to intervene. But almost as soon as he starts walking up, Felicity yells, “Hey! I told you, I’ve got this. Stay down there.”

“But Felicity –“ he tries to argue, but his words are drowned out by the increasing sounds of the paper as she fumbles down the steps.

She actually makes it about halfway down when she skips a step on accident, letting out a squeal as she starts to fall. Oliver is up the steps in seconds, catching her before she actually hits the floor.

Felicity gasps, trying to regain her bearings, while Oliver carries her down the rest of the steps.

When he stops, he looks down to see that Felicity is half-glaring, half-pouting up at him. It’s a look he’s grown familiar with over the course of their relationship, whenever she’s

“What?” he asks, only reassured that she can’t hit him by the fact that her arms are still bound to her sides by the paper.

“I told you I had it!” And Oliver laughs, because even after nearly falling face-first down the stairs, Felicity is still being indignant about receiving help.

“Okay, I heard that. But I _saw_ you about to faceplant, and I wasn’t just gonna let you fall. What kind of hero would I be if I let my girlfriend get hurt because she was trying to do something for me?”

Felicity tries to keep her angry face on, but Oliver watches as it falters, a sheepish grin taking its place.

“You know I hate it when you’re right?” she accuses.

He gives her a full-dimpled smile, and she tips her chin back, silently asking for a kiss. He obliges, first kissing her on the lips and then on her forehead.

Then Oliver walks into the living room, still carrying Felicity, and sits down on the couch, settling her in his lap.

“I have to admit, this is the best present I’ve ever gotten,” Oliver says, grinning.

“Yeah, there was only one in stock, too. You’re lucky I’m so good,” she jokes, and he laughs again, his head falling back against the back of the couch. When he lifts it up again, he looks down at Felicity and notices, for the first time, what the white things on the wrapping paper are.

It’s patterned with arrows.

For a minute, Oliver just stares at it.

“What? What’s wrong?” Felicity asks worriedly, noticing his silence. She shifts to try to get a more eye-level look at him.

“Really, Felicity? Arrow wrapping paper?”

She lets out a breath once she realizes that his silence isn’t over anything serious and says, “Jeez, Oliver, you need to stop being so dramatic. If my arms were free –“ she starts to threaten, but she’s cut off by Oliver suddenly flipping them over so he’s on top of her mummy-like form.

“Hey!” she yells, laughing as he grins down at her mischievously. “Oh no, that is not a good look. What are you doing?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Oliver says, his grin widening. When she only lifts an eyebrow in response, he says, “I’m unwrapping my present.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know with a comment!  
> Happy holidays!  
> [Tumblr post](http://snowlicty.tumblr.com/post/135880073502/this-year-i-want-you)


End file.
